


Yugen

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gun Violence, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Poison, Siblings, Snapped Reader, Swords, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Yugen – an awareness of something that triggers emotional responses too deep for wordsTrigger warnings:- death- violence- an unhealthy relationship
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2P Japan/Reader
Series: First Blush [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500





	Yugen

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> (B/N) - Brother's Name  
> (H/C) - Hair colour  
> Honda Kuro - 2p! Japan's human name  
> Luciano - 2p! North Italy's human name  
> Wang Zao - 2p! China's human name  
> Lutz - 2p! Germany's human name
> 
> Information regarding Kuro was taken and is based on the 2p! Hetalia wiki (http://2phetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Japan and http://hetaliabios.wikia.com/wiki/2P_Japan;_Kuro_Honda ).  
> Contrary to Kuro being a 'Japanese mafia,' he is a paid assassin in this story.

(F/n) walked past the personal bodyguards as she slowly started to undo the knot of her belt, loosening the tight fit of her black trench coat. She didn't spare one of the butlers a glance as he held open the door to the master's bedroom for her. The only sounds she could hear were the low creaking of the door as the butler pulled it close and the clear taps of her heels as she made her way further into the room. She looked around, shrugging her coat off and letting them fall past her shoulders and pool at her feet. At the sound of a bathroom door creaking open, she looked to the side to see her target. _Yasukawa Rai_ , the rich man's son — pretty, spoiled, and heartless. Reaching behind her, (F/n) pulled at the hairpin holding up her (h/c) locks and slipped it into her purse as her silky smooth tresses tumble down in elegant waves.

Rai's smouldering eyes followed the movements of her hand before he scanned up from her toes to the crown of her head. The woman reciprocated the action, looking down at his feet and letting her gaze travel up his towel-clad lower body, past his toned abdomen and chest, and into his dark eyes. He then made his move, taking slow and calculated steps toward the barely-dressed woman in his room. She wore a corset-like tube that generously emphasized the swell of her chest and a miniskirt that hugged her curved figure perfectly, along with black pantyhose and high-heeled knee-high boots.

Rai made a low noise at the back of his throat as he breathed in her sweet perfume, but before he could lay a hand on (F/n), she slapped his palm away. Meeting her eyes with a confused and frustrated face, he relaxed as she pushed him back until he fell on his back on the bed. The man looked up at her, his dark brown eyes burning with lust and reached out. Tutting, the woman slipped her hand into her purse again and quickly put her hands behind her as she pulled something out. Curious, Rai sat up and cocked his head to the side.

"What've you got there, gorgeous?" he asked, trying to look behind her while she stubbornly blocked his view. "Is it a surprise?"

Nodding her head, (F/n) pushed him back down with one hand. "You'll be so surprised you won't even have time to scream."

"Well, what," At the sight of the handgun, Rai's sentence was cut off as he froze in horror. Not wasting a second, (F/n) aimed forward, straight at his chest and shot him. A quiet whirr was heard, making (F/n) smirk at the fact that the silencer had done its job. Grabbing her purse, she stuffed the gun inside, throwing on her discarded trench coat and calmly walked to the balcony and jumped off of it. As her rear end landed onto the back of her accomplice's motorcycle with a struggled huff, she grabbed onto the man's shoulder before they immediately sped off, leaving the confused bustle of the house's servants and the scream of a maid as she discovers her master's dead body behind.

\---

Arriving back at her employer's mansion, (F/n) let go of the driver and jumped off the bike. Her accomplice and getaway driver, a personal bodyguard of Yasukawa Torazo, removed his helmet and got off as well. Knowing the drill, (F/n) followed him into the maze of a house. They soon arrived in front of an elaborately decorated door and the two knelt in respect.

"Yasukawa-sama, we have come back from our mission," the man said as he bowed, lowering his head to the floor. He looked ahead of him, straight at the door and stiffened as he only then noticed two shadows in his master's office. (F/n) had always been told never to interrupt this particular employer because of his ridiculously short temper. Fortunately, he was slightly more patient with his 'favourites'.

"Yes, yes, come in," came the elderly man's response. To that, (F/n) and her companion stood. He slid the door open and waited for her to step inside before entering the room after her and pushing the door back. Torazo was in front of his desk, going through some papers while in front of him sat Kuro. (F/n) recognized him to be one of her colleagues in her organization, "one of the elites" as she recalled. He was scanning a piece of paper, most likely information about his target.

The Yasukawa family was a greedy one and members of it were often employers of the organization. Torazo, the head, was often the most in need of the assassins' expertise as he was usually the target of his relatives, so it was not a surprise for (F/n) to see another assassin in the same room as her.

She sat across Kuro and faced Torazo, meeting his steel gaze. "Why kill your son?"

The man chuckled darkly. "I'm curious as to why you're curious."

"It's just that you had always instructed us never to lay a finger on your sons. And then, a month earlier you paid me to date your eldest and eventually kill him," she replied calmly. Torazo frowned as he looked back at the papers he was going through. "His uncle, Kishi, has corrupted him, making him hungry for power. I won't let a son of mine live his days drunk on it, so it was best to have done what I did."

Reaching into a drawer, he took out a plain brown envelope and slid it on the table. (F/n)'s slender fingers caught it with ease and she opened it to check the contents. 'Cash,' she noted, feeling the paper bills with her thumb. Being silent for a moment, she looked back at Torazo who was already briefing Kuro about his assignment. "This isn't the amount we agreed on."

The man looked up at her with a hard stare. "Take it or leave it, kid."

Growling, she dug out her gun and pointed it at him, only to have another gun pointed at her by Torazo's bodyguard. "B******, I didn't do that for fun, give me the damned money!"

A click bounced off the walls of the silent room and (F/n) cursed in her head. "Give you the money or what? You're going to shoot me? Listen, little girl, you're in my house, surrounded by my men. I could have them kill you right here and now. Or perhaps," the said girl's eyes narrowed. "Would you like your little brother in on the action as well, huh? Don't make the mistake of thinking that I haven't got any trump cards against you, pretty lady."

Lowering her weapon in defeat, she snarled at him before snatching the envelope that she had thrown onto his desk and stormed off.

\---

A dead silence once more enveloped the room after (F/n)'s leave. At the sound of something jingling, Kuro looked up. Torazo had unlocked a drawer and was going through another stack of papers. Taking away the one in the Japanese man's gloved hand, Torazo replaced it with a new one. "Forget him. This is your new target."

"(L/n) (F/n)," Kuro read aloud, looking back again and watching his employer glare at the empty space in front of him.

"She needs to know her place," he replied, seething with anger. "After you finish her, take down Kishi."

"She's one of the only women you've hired, why kill her now? Besides," Kuro continued, putting the paper down on his desk as if to reject the assignment. "She's good at what she does. She just has some personal distractions. I could take care of them for you, free of charge."

\---

Kuro hated it when people lost their temper in public — when they destroyed their own reputation because of some short-lived emotion. He definitely hated it when (F/n) had acted on impulse just because of insufficient payment. He knew that she had an innocent little brother to support, but he couldn't imagine how she could have just thrown her self-image out the window. She was not just putting herself and her brother in danger (not that she was out of it) but also potentially losing a frequent employer.

He let out a long sigh of annoyance as he watched the said girl climb up the narrow steps of her apartment building. He had caught up to her after she had entered a fast-food chain to change her clothes in the bathroom. He didn't have to be a peeping Tom to know that as he had seen her leave the establishment wearing different attire, a casual shirt and jeans, leaving her trench coat open.

Based from the information Torazo had given him, she was a fairly good assassin, possibly a bit higher than average but he couldn't ignore that fact that she could not work without having to leave loose ends. There had been an incident where she had almost been stabbed when her target unexpectedly fought back. On most occasions, it was her abundance of remorse that almost makes her blow the whole operation. She'd leave shortly after she has wounded her target and doesn't check if they're dead or alive. Even after several years in the organization, Kuro found it undeniably irritating that she still couldn't properly kill a person.

Oh, how he would _love_ to taint those scattered pieces of innocence still left in her. He was craving. He wanted to _own_ her. She _had_ to be his. He was going to mould her into the killer she should be — a cold, heartless monster, just like him. He wanted to see the purity turn to impurity with his own two eyes. He wanted to kill her, to make her feel alive.

As his blood-red eyes watched (F/n) disappear behind a door, he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked off into the dark.

\---

(F/n) sighed as she gingerly adjusted her bag on her right shoulder, not used to having it there. Her left shoulder was still blue and bruised from the candlestick that hit it hours earlier in her mission but she had her wounds treated before returning home, making sure her brother saw none of it. Struggling to not move her left arm, she felt around the inside of her bag for her house keys. Just as she directed her key to the doorknob, she noticed that it was already open. Pausing in confusion, she scrambled her memory, trying to remember if she had locked it before she left or simply forgot.

A sinking feeling in her gut made her shiver as she clearly remembered locking the door after telling her five-year-old brother to not unlock it and never let in strangers earlier, that morning. Pushing it gently, she winced as it creaked open, revealing the dark hallway. It didn't surprise her that the light in the hall wasn't working because she hadn't come round to replace the worn-out bulb yet, but what did catch her attention was that there was absolutely no light in the apartment. It was dark in their tiny kitchen, it was dark in the cramped bathroom, and it was dark in the only bedroom. She could make out a small stream of light coming from the bedroom, possibly from the single window that had always let in the downtown city lights enter, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

Whipping out her gun, she crouched and let her bag fall on the floor silently. Deciding that there was no use in being quiet anymore, she kicked the door behind her to close it and switched on the light in the kitchen. She called out his name. " _Tadaima_." **I'm home**

Hearing no response, (F/n) started to panic. She was sure that if her brother was there to hear her voice, he would come out from wherever he was hiding, even if he was in hysterics. Quickly switching the light in the bathroom across the kitchen doorway, the slightly nervous girl hissed as she bumped her sore shoulder against the wall. As she stepped inside the bedroom, she flicked on the lights and a gasp of horror left her mouth.

Her brother was in the centre of the room, on his knees with his ankles and wrists tied together. Duct tape was pasted on his lips, and (F/n) knew that he most likely had some sort of cloth in his mouth to keep his noises in. The boy let endless tears stream down his face as he knelt, shivering and looking up helplessly at his older sister who was still in shock from the sight.

She had her right hand behind her back, shakily clutching her handgun as she managed to tear her eyes away from her brother and looked around the room. The furniture was not upturned as she thought it would be. (F/n) had taught him some self-defence skills, and even for a small boy like him, she knew he had guts to at least manage to run away when in danger. 

'Whoever did this is good,' she thought to herself. Finally remembering that she had to help her sibling, (F/n) lunged forward to start and untie him. Just as she had tucked her gun into the back of her jeans, she noticed that the little boy had started shrieking and struggling against his restraints. Panicked and confused, she tried to make out what he was trying to say and immediately froze as she made out a muffled, 'no'.

She heard the tiny storage door slide open and in a flash, she's struck with something sharp on her back. She heard the fabric of her clothes being torn apart and a stinging sensation on her back—a cut. She immediately turned around and stood defensively, pulling her gun from behind her to point at whoever was responsible for attacking her. Her eyes met blood-red ones and she, for a second, is surprised to see Kuro there. She hesitated for a moment, making the dark-haired man scowl at her.

"What is the meaning of this," she barked out, grasping her gun with both hands to keep it from shaking. Kuro's scowl simply deepened in response. "Make a move and I'll shoot you."

(F/n) twitched at the sound of her little brother's frightened gasp behind the tape. He saw the gun. She continued glaring daggers at the silent man in front of her. His katana was still by his side, but he was holding it firmly, ready to strike. His dark eyes held her glare with a firm stare of his own. The woman felt a shiver run down her spine at how intensely he was looking at her. Gritting her teeth, she felt herself shaking even more violently than before, making her body visibly tremble. She struggled to keep a good hold on her weapon, but she soon started seeing black spots disrupting her vision as she and Kuro continued their stare-off.

Neither of the two moved so much as an inch, but (F/n) started to feel her eyelids get heavy and her limbs light. She started feeling numb all over, and tingling sensations on the tips of her fingers and toes made her twitch uncomfortably. Suddenly, she felt the room spin, making her lose her balance and fall on her side, her eyes rolling back as her lids drooped down.

\---

**_An hour earlier_ **

Kuro sat on one side of the room, directly where the stream of light seeped in from the small window, wiping his katana with a cloth. He looked up at the sound of shuffling and saw the boy he had tied up and gagged, quivering in his place. Not giving the boy another glance, he went back to meticulously wiping his sword, spreading the drop of liquid that he had put onto his weapon.

 _"It works like magic. It'll mess up whoever ingested it. A small dose can make a person blackout, any more of it and it could be lethal. It might come in handy,"_ Zao's words echoed in Kuro's head as he continued with his wiping. The Chinese man had given him whatever-the-liquid-was after Kuro helped him out in an assignment; after all, he didn't want to lose a reliable comrade.

\---

(F/n) finally stirred and came to. Kuro almost thought that she was a goner, impatiently tapping his finger against his arm as he crossed one over the other. He watched as his fellow assassin realized she was tied up and gagged, just like her brother. She sat up in haste, right across from where her still-crying brother knelt and struggled against her bonds. Realizing her attempt to break free was futile, she calmed down and almost jumped out of her skin as she realised that Kuro was still in the room. All the lights had been switched off again, leaving only thin streaks of bright light to flow into the room. The silent killer had his back to the wall, leaning against it with arms crossed. His uniform and cape blended well with the darkness that had once more enveloped the room. Seeing her eyes on him, he moved off the wall and sauntered behind her, getting down on one knee.

She could feel his warm breath against her shoulders and shivered as she came to realize that he had discarded her torn coat. A gloved hand fell upon the small of her back, just below the slash he had previously made on her clothes and skin. The woman fought to suppress another shiver as she felt his eyes continue to intensely gaze at her. Pulling away, he stands and clasped his hands behind his back imitating a supervisor as he walked over to her brother and comfortably sat with his legs propped open behind the small boy. Carefully unsheathing his katana, Kuro leaned close to the boy's ear and whispered, "Relax, _Nii-san_ will make this quick."

(F/n) felt herself twitch at the lowness of his voice and the predatory glint in his eyes as he looked over at her while stroking her brother's hair. The little boy began to cry all over again, spouting muffled begs for mercy. Grabbing his locks in a fist, Kuro pulled his head back immediately and slashed his throat in one clean swipe of his sword, all the while staring into (F/n)'s tear-filled eyes. The boy let out a short gasp before the life seeped out of him, slumping forward and painting the floor mat red. (F/n) let out a shriek of horror before she started to sob and weep hysterically, staring at her brother's lifeless corpse in front of her. A colourful stream of muffled profanities and curses left her mouth as her eyes shed tears like a waterfall.

Running out of breath after a while, she felt her body tremble weakly in fatigue. Tears now refused to flow from her eyes and her throat had become dry and parched after screaming and shouting at the man who had just murdered the only family member she had left and the only person in the world she loved. (F/n) hung her head, not wanting to be looking at the cold and rigid corpse in front of her anymore and letting her hair tumble in a mess past her shoulders and cover her face. Kuro felt his fingers twitch at the sight of her soft tresses, so vulnerable to his touch and her bare shoulders, shaking slightly as she tried recollecting herself.

**_SNAP_ **

The girl froze before she bent her knees, reaching down with her tied hands and slipping them into her boot. Slipping out the dagger she had always kept, she spun it in her hand effortlessly and got rid of her restraints. Kuro watched as she broke free and smirked at his victory. 

She pounced on him in a second with newfound strength and agility. His katana clashed with her dagger and he felt his foot hit the wall behind him as he was pushed back on impact. He thrust his knee up, towards her unprotected midsection. As he kneed her hard, making her double over, he gave a hard push to keep his distance. The woman came charging back at him. He dodged in time, her sharp dagger making contact with the wall behind him.

_That's it. Lose your composure. Succumb to the abyss and turn your back completely to the light_. 

As the two continued to cross swords, literally, Kuro delighted in the bloodthirsty air (F/n) displayed. 

Worn out from the adrenaline leaving her veins, (F/n) fell on her knees.

"Just do it," she mumbled quietly. She was ready to join her brother.

Smirking, the man simply sheathed his weapon and kicked her dagger from her hand. He made his way to the other side of the room and to the small closet. After rummaging through it, he finally pulled out a little black dress and another of (F/n)'s trench coats. Squatting next to the trembling female, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I've got a surprise for you. For your brother, if you will."

(F/n) looked up at him, hatred and indifference raged in her eyes. She spat in his face, earning a harsh slap almost immediately. Wiping himself off, Kuro stood and carelessly tossed the articles of clothing at her.

"Get dressed. I won't ask you twice."

"Why won't you just kill me?" She shrieked in misery. He glowered at her. _Pathetic._

"I have no interest in that. I could think about it after I'm done with you."

A dry chuckle left her. "You mean you could not be bothered to dispose of me just because you still want to play with me, you sick f***?"

"You've got what it takes to be a useful asset in this line of work, for this country. I'm doing you a favour by ridding you of unneeded distractions. Moreover, I'm going out of my way to tell you who hired me to kill your brother."

"And I'm supposed to thank you?" She winced as she slowly got to her feet. The coldness of the room made her wounds and scratches sting. The anger inside her was boiling. He could not even give her ample time to grieve her loss. 

"No," he replied.

\---

Kuro had taken (F/n) to an underground club of sorts. There was light chatter all around, and the fragrance of scented candles wafted through the air. (F/n) had her arm looped around the dark-haired man's as he pulled her over to what seemed like the front desk of the establishment.

" _Yasukawa_ ," he said, catching her attention. He spared her a side glance and hummed to himself as her expression darkened. The receptionist told him the booth number and Kuro made his way toward their destination. Nonchalantly, he looked around. They crossed a small bridge that stretched over a pool of water lilies. Translucent and beaded curtains gently swayed to a silent tune as they covered every booth; women, barely clad, sauntered along the halls; businessmen and the like, all in suits, chatted and drank themselves senseless.

As the assassins made their way over to a booth, (F/n) could already hear the old man's voice. It made her blood boil once more. Kuro had told her that he was hired to take her life and her brother's, and now they, or rather, _she_ was there for vengeance. She still has no idea why her life was spared. She was not grateful for it. This was for her brother. If Kuro decided to still go through with his previous mission after their little playtime, he would hear no complaints from her. But first, she had to purge the world from the pigs in that upper-class brothel and drug den.

Arriving just outside the private booth, Kuro pulled back the beaded curtain and gave (F/n) a light push, "Play nice." He whispered. He was going to enjoy the show. 

\---

Kuro walked into the lounge of their headquarters, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. His boss had rewarded him graciously at the completion of his mission: assassinate the Yasukawa father-and-son duo that had been playing dirty with their illegal businesses throughout Tokyo.

Lutz, one of his comrades looked up from laying on the sofa and raised a brow as he saw (F/n), the lone wolf of the organization, follow the dark-haired man inside and take a seat on the armrest of the chair the Japanese man was sitting on. Lutz looked at Luciano's face, only to see the said man look just as surprised and confused as he was. They watched as Kuro wrapped an arm around (F/n)'s waist, making her shirt ride up, to caress a recent tattoo.

Luciano let out a whistle of surprise as he saw the mark – a wilted chrysanthemum tainted with blood. Her pretty face, still and indifferent, like a porcelain doll, did not change expressions at his actions. She simply sat beside Kuro, letting him do whatever he pleased. Heeding his every beck and call.

_There was nothing to do – he owned you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested one shot, I don't particularly enjoy these types of relationships.
> 
> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 28, 2017.


End file.
